There are many types of fishing corks on the market today. Wired corks are fishing corks with a wire running through the middle. The cork floats up and down the wire when it is “popped” or pulled by the fisherman. This popping or pulling creates sounds and splashes that attract fish. On the top end of the wire the fishing line is tied which goes towards the rod and reel. On the bottom end of the wire the leader line is tied which goes down to the fishing hook.
There is a major problem with standard wired fishing corks. The problem being the inability to change the depth of the leader line without having to cut and retie a new leader line to the desired depth. Sometimes a five-foot leader line is needed because fish are holding in deeper water. At other times a two-foot leader is needed because the fish are holding in shallow waters. Conditions change a lot during a fishing day and successful fisherman need to be able to respond rapidly by changing depths quickly when required.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a line spooling device which allows users to easily adjust the depth of the leader line. The leader line spooling device works by winding the desired amount of leader line onto the spool, then into the holding eyelet hook. Up to ten feet of leader line can be spooled. So, when fishing, if it is desired to lengthen the leader line, the user simply unwinds the line from the eyelet hook then pulls off the desired length from the spool then rewinds back into the holding eyelet. Vice versa if it is desired to shorten the leader line.